


Common Decency

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Noctis has had enough of overhearing Gladio and Ignis through the motel wall, so he decides to give them a taste of their own medicine.





	Common Decency

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo I had with a friend whose AO3 username I do not know, it seems, oops. But anyway.

It had been nearly a week since the group had been able to sleep in real beds, and Noctis was anxious to finally receive the key to his motel room. He normally preferred a bed to Gladio's tent, but this time, the Prince found a new reason to look forward to spending the night in a motel - vengeance.

Their last stay at a motel would be forever burned into Noctis’ memories. Instead of reserving a single room with two beds, Ignis had lately allowed them to spend a little extra on two rooms with a single bed. He acted as though it was a purely generous decision, but after last time, Noctis knew exactly what was happening in that other room. For hours, he laid awake listening to the dull thudding of a bedframe knocking against the wall. As the noise grew louder and more rapid, he was eventually able to hear the grunts and moans coming from the other room as well. Noctis had no idea how Prompto was able to sleep through it, but the Prince was determined to give his friends a taste of their own medicine. 

“...and Dave’s around, got another missing dog tag I think,” Prompto idly rambled as he stood beside his friend, words falling on deaf ears as Noctis carefully watched the two older members of the group. Ignis and Gladio lingered near the car, unpacking a few supplies. “Maybe when it's not so dark we can-- Noct? Yo, Noctis! You with us, buddy?” 

“Wh-- Yeah,” the Prince replied, turning to glance at the blonde. “Yeah, I'm just tired.” 

“Dude, you sleep way too much. What if we call a chocobo real quick before the sun-- Whoa hey!!” 

Prompto was cut off as Noctis suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged the blonde to the door of their room. Gladio and Ignis finally retired to their room, and Noctis didn't plan to waste a single minute. As soon as he and Prompto were inside, he shut the door and pushed the blonde against the wall they shared with the other room. 

All Prompto managed was a startled shout before Noctis covered the other boy’s mouth with his own. The Prince could feel Prompto’s fists beneath his jacket, tightly gripping the back of Noctis’ shirt. It wouldn't do to cover the smaller boy's mouth like this, so Noctis began to trail his kisses along Prompto’s jaw. 

As soon as his mouth was free, Prompto responded with a pleased sigh, “Thought you were tired?” 

“Changed my mind,” Noctis simply answered as he nipped gently on Prompto’s neck. 

Just as expected, the blonde let out the prettiest little whine. Prompto was always so vocal during their private moments together. Usually, that only made things more difficult when they would try to sneak off and fool around. But now, for Noctis’ new purpose, the louder, the better. 

He was easily able to slip Prompto’s vest from his shoulders, but pulled away for just a moment to tug the shirt over the smaller boy's head. With the shirt out of the way, Prompto immediately tugged Noctis close again for another kiss. 

The Prince was happy to oblige. He pressed a thigh between Prompto's legs, causing the blonde to respond with a needy whine against Noctis’ lips. He writhed and ground his hips down against that leg while Noctis continued to pepper kisses down Prompto's neck. The Prince managed to earn a few louder moans as he sucked a mark near the other boy’s collarbone. Eager to hear more, he slipped a hand down to press a palm firmly against the front of Prompto's jeans. 

“Noct, yes, more…!” the blonde gasped, jerking his hips forward. 

Noctis eagerly worked open Prompto's belt buckle and jeans while the smaller boy tugged off his own gloves, but left the wrist bands, oddly enough. With his hands bare, he ran his fingers through Noctis’ messy, dark hair, happy to just idly toy with the locks as the Prince continued his work. 

After tugging down the pants low enough, Noctis took Prompto's cock in a gentle grip and slowly stroked his thumb over the skin. The smaller boy writhed and whined under Noctis’ touch as the Prince trailed his kisses lower. His teeth gently grazed over a taut, pink nipple, causing Prompto to respond with a needy groan. 

“Noct, please!” the blonde whined and gave Noctis’ hair a light tug. 

Even though the Prince was eager to get back at the other couple, he wasn't finished making Prompto whine and beg. They had all night, after all, and the more chances to make the blonde shout and whine, the better. Noctis continued stroking slowly with his hand as he shifted his attention to the other nipple, gently sucking at the sensitive skin. 

A louder groan escaped from Prompto’s throat as he needily bucked up into the Prince's hand. Smirking against that soft, pale skin, Noctis finally began to kiss lower down the other boy’s torso. As he finally lowered himself to his knees, the Prince paused to kiss along Prompto’s hip bone and down to his inner thigh. The blonde automatically hooked a leg over Noctis’ shoulder, trying to urge him to keep going. 

However, Noctis continued to linger. This new angle allowed easy access to slip his tongue underneath Prompto's balls. He whined softly, but it wasn't loud enough to satisfy the Prince. Noctis slowly rubbed the head with his thumb as his mouth continued to tease and suck at the base. 

Finally, the blonde gave a louder moan as Noctis began to work his way up the shaft. The Prince slid his lips over the head, but paused to suck gently, taking his time to taste the salty precum leaking from Prompto's cock. 

The smaller boy noticed what Noctis was doing and glanced down at him with a lazy, crooked grin. “You really like that, huh?” 

“I want to taste all of you,” Noctis muttered, lips brushing over the other boy’s skin. “Give me more.” 

He took Prompto in his mouth once again and began bobbing at a quick pace. The blonde gave a relieved groan as he idly grazed his fingers through Noctis hair. With each movement, the Prince gradually took Prompto in deeper and deeper. The younger boy automatically jerked his hips up into that wet heat, but Noctis was prepared for it, perfectly familiar with the way Prompto tended to lose control. 

Eventually, Noctis’ buried his nose in the curly blonde hairs at the base of Prompto's length. He relaxed his throat and swallowed around the other boy with a low hum. Prompto arched back against the wall, responding with another loud moan as he cried out the Prince's name. 

It was obvious that Prompto was getting close, but instead of finishing him off, Noctis suddenly pulled off, a thin line of drool stringing from his lip to Prompto's cock. 

“Wh- noooo,” the blonde muttered, “No no no, don't stop, please!” 

“Don't want you to finish too soon,” Noctis replied as he planted a gentle kiss to Prompto's hip before pulling away. “Let's move to the bed.” 

Prompto nodded and eagerly threw himself onto the mattress. The Prince kept his eyes locked on the other boy’s slender body as he finally began to remove his own clothes. Eyes wide and eager, Prompto slid a hand down to grip his own length, but Noctis quickly shot out a hand to grab his wrist. 

“I said I don't want you to finish yet.” 

“Hurry up, then,” Prompto groaned with a pout. He reached out and impatiently tugged down Noctis’ pants to his knees. 

Once the last of his clothes were discarded, the Prince quickly found the bottle of lube in his travel bag and returned to the bed, settling in between Prompto's knees. The blonde eagerly spread his legs, welcoming the two slick fingers Noctis began to press inside. 

Although Prompto did make some very pretty noises while being stretched open, it wasn't quite loud enough to be heard from the wall. Noctis pushed harder with his fingers and finally added a third, eager to move things along. Prompto suddenly moaned louder, arching his back once the Prince managed to hit the right bundle of nerves. 

“Right there, Noct…!” the smaller boy loudly gasped as he bucked his hips into Noctis’ hand. 

The Prince continued his attentions for a moment longer, savoring the way Prompto writhed and whined from a simple touch, but Noctis could no longer ignore his own need. He pulled away and reached for the lube to quickly coat his own length. Prompto leaned up on his elbows, licking his lips eagerly as he watched. 

“Turn over,” Noctis ordered. 

The blonde did as he was told, raising his ass high up into the air as he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. “Anything you say, _Your Highness.”_

The formality annoyed Noctis, especially coming from Prompto, who was the one person who never treated him any differently for being a prince. He knew there was one reason the blonde would use that title in bed - Prompto wanted to get Noctis rough and riled up, and it never failed to work. 

With an impatient groan, the Prince dug his fingers into Prompto's hips as he roughly thrust into the boy. He let out a low, satisfied groan, which was only drowned out by the loud whine Prompto gave in response. Glad to see that the blonde was as vocal as usual, Noctis began moving at a quick, urgent pace. 

Prompto, however, turned his head to bury his face in the pillow, seemingly trying to muffle his noises. The Prince reached down and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, tugging Prompto's head away from the pillow. 

“I want to hear you,” Noctis encouraged. 

Prompto managed to nod, unable to form words as the Prince thrust into him again. Just as he was told, Prompto responded with an even louder moan as he tried to rock his hips in time with Noctis’ rhythm. Though, he didn't have very good leverage, so he quickly gave up and relaxed, allowing the Prince to do as he wished. 

*~*~*~* 

Gladio leaned back against the headboard, arm folded behind his head as he watched Ignis work. He sat completely nude with the advisor between his legs, trying his best to remain patient as Ignis gently brushed his lips along Gladio's inner thigh. 

Since he was a child, Gladio practiced self-discipline and control of his own body, but Ignis always thought it was a fun game to push the swordsman to his limits. That stalwart self-control was already beginning to run thin as Ignis gently nuzzled against the other man’s arousal. Gladio gave a rumbling hum of approval, but a muffled, yet high-pitched yelp interrupted the moment. 

“Did you hear that?” Ignis asked, pausing to glance up at the other man. 

“It's nothing. Keep going,” Gladio replied as he nudged his hips forward, smearing precum over Ignis’ cheek. 

With a sigh, the advisor sat up and quickly wiped off the mess as he retrieved the bottle of lube. “I certainly hope you haven't forgotten who, exactly, is in charge here.” 

“No, Sir,” Gladio answered with a cocky grin on his face. 

Ignis shot him a stern look as he spread the liquid over his fingers and firmly pressed one into Gladio, just in case the burly swordsman needed a reminder after all. With a pleased sigh, Gladio slid lower to rest his head against the pillow as Ignis continued working that finger into him. The swordsman let his eyes fall shut and focused on how good Ignis made him feel with just one finger. 

Before long, he felt the other’s lips slide over the head of his cock. Gladio wanted more, but knew Ignis wouldn't give it easily. As the advisor rubbed his tongue along a sensitive patch of skin, Gladio responded with a low groan of approval. He wanted more. Ignis’ teasing always drove him wild, but he knew it wouldn't be much longer before the advisor would push further in an attempt to hear Gladio beg. 

Suddenly, another muffled groan caused Ignis to pause his movements. He pulled his mouth off Gladio and sat up, hand falling still. “There it is again. It's coming from His Highness’ room.” 

Ignis began to pull away, but Gladio quickly caught his wrist. “They're fine, Iggy, come on. Keep going.” The swordsman never begged for anything this early in the night, but he couldn't allow Ignis to get distracted by his ‘mother hen’ instincts. “Please, I need you. Enough fooling around. I can take it.” 

“You're certainly eager tonight, aren't you?” Ignis said with a raised eyebrow. 

“What can I say? Can't keep my hands off you.” 

Gladio knew that in the end, Ignis would have his way. All he could do was tempt the other man and hope it was enough. The swordsman arched his back, spreading his legs wider as if wordlessly begging for more. 

“And you think you deserve this?” Intrigued, the advisor grazed his fingers up a muscular thigh. “You've had quite a temper lately.” 

“All the more reason to punish me,” Gladio countered. “Give it to me rough. Barely even stretched… Bet I'd be so tight.” 

Judging by the hungry gleam in Ignis’ eye, Gladio assumed that he had won. But just as the advisor spread lube over his own length, another loud moan came from the other side of the wall. Before Ignis could comment, Gladio tried to cover the noise with a low groan of his own as he eagerly pulled the other man into a kiss. 

“Gladio!” Ignis exclaimed once they broke apart for air. “What has gotten into you?!” 

“You, I hope,” the swordsman said with a grin as he rocked his hips up against Ignis. 

“You really are misbehaving tonight, Gladiolus,” Ignis gasped as he reached down to position himself at the other man's entrance. “Very well, then.” 

The advisor roughly thrust into Gladio, causing the swordsman to gasp sharply in response. It wasn't the best feeling, not having been stretched properly, but a disciplined man like Gladio was hardly bothered by the discomfort. Though, it did seem the moans from the other room were growing louder and more regular. 

Gladio didn't care what the other two did in private. If they were having fun, good for them. But did they have to be so loud? They already cut Gladio’s foreplay short and damn near distracted Ignis entirely. Just to be safe, the swordsman moaned a bit louder, hoping to both encourage the other man and drown out the sounds of what now seemed to be the bed knocking against the wall. 

Thankfully, Ignis seemed too focused in his own work to worry about the noisy neighbors. He hooked an arm beneath Gladio's knee and raked his nails over the skin as he roughly bucked into the larger man. 

“Is this what you wanted, pet?” Ignis breathed against Gladio's ear. 

“H-harder…” the swordsman moaned through clenched teeth. 

Ignis leaned down, biting hard enough on Gladio's neck to leave a bruise. He roughly bucked harder into the other man, and as the swordsman rocked his hips in time with their pace, he did his best to use their momentum to knock their own bed back against the wall. Ignis didn't seem to notice what Gladio was up to, but the swordsman was quite determined to combat Noctis’ ruckus with his owm. 

*~*~*~* 

Sure enough, it didn't take long before Noctis could hear the unfortunately familiar grunts of his bodyguard resonating through the wall. Unbelievable, that even with all the noise Prompto was making, the other two didn't seem to care. Could it have been that Noctis wasn't as loud as he thought? It only urged the Prince to work even harder. 

He paused for just a brief moment to slide a hand up Prompto's torso. The smaller boy lifted up on all fours as Noctis pinched down on a nipple, causing Prompto to writhe and gasp in his grip. Using his free hand to brace himself against the mattress, Noctis remained leaning over the other boy, teasing the sensitive nub of flesh as he continued at his rough pace. 

With every moan from Gladio that came through the wall, Noctis did his best to slam his hips even harder into Prompto, trying to drown out the noises from the next room over. 

However, as the smaller boy’s moans and breath grew more ragged, Noctis could tell that he was nearing his climax. The Prince wasn’t ready for this to end, so his hand moved down between Prompto’s legs and firmly gripped the base of his cock. 

“N-Noct…! Noct, please!” the blonde whined as he desperately jerked his hips. 

“You feel so good,” Noctis sighed, slowing down his pace for now, just to hear Prompto beg. He slowly pulled back, then roughly slammed himself back inside, earning him another loud moan. “I’m not ready for this to end.” 

The smaller boy rested his weight on one arm and reached back, managing to grab Noctis by the leg as he tried to pull him closer. “Keep moving!” 

“I could fuck you all night long,” Noctis groaned as he slowly rocked his hips. “What do you think about that?” 

“Yes…! I mean, I don’t know! I can’t…” Prompto paused, trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. “You make me feel so good, but I need, y’know…” 

“Tell me what you need, Prompto,” the Prince spoke in a low, breathy voice as he peppered kisses along the blonde’s pale, freckled shoulders. 

“Noooooct!” Prompto moaned loudly. “Please, just… move!” 

During this brief pause, the Prince noticed that the moaning from the other side of the wall seemed to quiet, but the rhythmic pounding never quite stopped. Noctis was determined not to finish before the other two. He wanted his own release almost as badly as Prompto, but he was determined to pester his other friends for as long as he could take it. 

Noctis picked up the speed again, returning Gladio and Ignis’ knocking with his own rigorous pace. He even managed to get Prompto shouting even louder than before, positioning his thrusts at just the right angle. 

“Noctis! Noctis, please, Noct…” Prompto began to mutter more desperately with every thrust. “It’s too much, please, let me come!” 

Too overwhelmed with pleasure, the corners of Prompto’s eyes began to glisten with tears. He looked so damn pretty like this, and the noises he made were incredible. Noctis wanted this moment to last forever. He couldn’t give up while the shouts and banging from the other room sounded as though they wouldn’t let up anytime soon, but Noctis wasn’t sure that he had much of a choice in the matter. Even though the Prince was desperate to hold out as long as he could, he doubted that would be for very much longer 

Finally, he decided to give up and released his grip on the blonde. Prompto came heavily onto the bedsheets in thick spurts, letting out a loud, choked cry. Feeling the other boy tighten around him, Noctis followed soon after, jerking his hips one last time as he hit his peak. 

They slowly rocked together as they rode out the orgasm. Once they wound down, Noctis carefully pulled away, admiring the mess that had already begun to leak from Prompto’s hole. 

The smaller boy plopped down on the mattress, careful to avoid his mess as he gasped for air. “W-wow, Noct, holy crap. That was… wow.” 

Noctis rested beside him and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s middle. He leaned in to pepper kisses over his cheeks, almost as though he meant to kiss every single freckle on the other boy’s face. 

“Okay, okay!” Prompto laughed, squirming to turn away. “I get it, dude, you’re crazy about me.” 

“I never said that,” Noctis huffed, resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. 

“Don’t need to. But it’s fine, ‘cause I feel the same.” He turned his head to give the Prince a wide, stupid grin. 

Noctis laughed softly, almost forgetting about the noise coming from the other room, but now that their own fun was over, Prompto finally realized what was going on. 

“Geez, don’t those guys ever let up?” the blonde groaned. “Show some common decency, you know?!” 

“I know,” Noctis groaned, but his eyelids were already drooping shut. Thankfully, he had worn himself and Prompto down enough that despite the noise, they managed to pass out into a deep sleep. 

*~*~*~* 

The next morning, after they finally washed up and put on clean clothes, Noctis and Prompto left the hotel room to find Ignis already waiting by the car. The advisor wore his usual impassive expression with his arms casually folded, as if nothing noteworthy had happened the night before. 

“Running a bit late, don’t you think?” Ignis remarked as the other two sluggishly made their way to the Regalia, Prompto walking with a slight limp. 

The Prince frowned at Ignis, but knew better than to talk back to his advisor. “Hard time falling asleep.” 

Just then Gladio joined the group with bags from the local convenience store. For a moment, it seemed the swordsman walked with a similar limp to Prompto’s. Though, Noctis couldn’t keep eye contact with him for long. Gladio glanced at the younger boy with a wide, shit-eating grin. It was obvious he knew what Noctis and Prompto had been up to all night. 

“Couldn’t have been that hard,” Gladio snickered. “Sounds like you and Prompto knocked out long before we did.” 

Noctis could feel his face heating up as he kept his eyes fixed on the ground. Thankfully, Ignis spared him from any further shame. 

_”Gladio!”_ the advisor barked demandingly, holding out a hand. “Ebony.” 

“Coming right up.” Without hesitation, Gladio stepped over to Ignis and pulled a black can out of one of the bags before handing it over. 

Noctis was _certain_ the swordsman had a funny, bow-legged walk, which made him chuckle to himself a little. As the Prince took his place in the back seat, he side-eyed Gladio as the swordsman gingerly sat down beside him, leaning his weight to the side much the same way Prompto was sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Something funny?” Gladio sneered at Noctis. 

“Nope,” the Prince replied with a little grin. “Just looks like you pulled a muscle or something. Might wanna take it easy during combat today.” 

Gladio responded with a low grunt. “It’s nothing.” 

“Didn’t sound like nothing last night.” 

“Got something to say, two-minute man?” Gladio snarled, glaring at Noctis. 

“Gentlemen,” Ignis firmly spoke up. “Are we ready to continue?” 

The question itself seemed innocent enough, but Noctis and Gladio were both perfectly aware of the implications behind the advisor’s tone. Of course they were ready to leave, but if this dispute continued, then Ignis meant to intervene. 

“All good here, Specs,” Noctis replied. 

“Yeah,” Gladio reluctantly agreed. “We’re fine.” 

With everything settled, Ignis started the car and continued their journey. Noctis and Gladio exchanged a few more glares along the way, but thankfully, the bickering seemed to have ended before it could truly begin. The Prince’s ego might have been a little sore for not being able to last as long, but there would be plenty more hotel rooms to desecrate before they reached Altissia.


End file.
